Tell Me That's Not What You Think
by egolust92
Summary: Buffy hears the pitter patter of tiny feet but hates it and worry's about her problem but with the father back what will happen
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I dont own Buffy or anybody in the series  
so read and enjoy.

* * *

Buffy just sat that staring at the blank wall in front of her not knowing if this was it, was it true how could this be she was so careful. 

"Miss Summers, hello I'm Doctor Von Well we have found out what is going on, Miss Summers your pregnant, Congratulation." with that they both heard a beeping noise, "Sorry that's me, I shall be back shortly." The doctor left Buffy in the room alone sat their tears falling down her face, she stood up and walked over to the door and walked out.

She could see Doctor Von walking back, "Miss Summers I haven't finished if you would please come back into the room." Buffy ignored her and kept walking even with all the shouting behind her she continued.

* * *

. 

She was sat on one of the swings going backwards and forwards wondering why, why now of all time's

how was everyone going to take it the slayer knocked up great something to look forward, but who will look after people with all the evils about.

But her main thought then and when she found out was weather or not to tell the father, what would it be like to have a child with him. Now wasn't the right time she thought she might as well go home and sleep on it.

* * *

"Buffy, hey, how was the doctors did you find out what's wrong?" said Willow her loving friend, "Buffy, hey what's wrong, Buffy." Buffy walked past her friend ignoring what ever she was telling her.

As Buffy came across her room she looked at her bed and remember everything that's where it happened how this came to pass, she felt sick a little and ran to the bathroom to throw up which she thought to be her stomach, she wiped away the sick with her sleeve and walked over to the sink to splash water on her face she looked at herself in the mirror what she saw struck her hard a 19 year old girl pale with bag's under her eyes from the late nights and lake of sleep she has been having, suddenly rage built up in her and she punched the mirror with pure anger roaring out of her. She Broken down and slid onto the floor the tears would stop streaming down her face she was broken and hated the fact that for once she was terrified.

* * *

. 

"Well doesn't this look a picture to be back in Sunnydale and feel so alive." a pale man said coming out of the shadows in a long black leather coat and bleach blonde hair sleeked back, he had a cigerette in his mouth and looked rather smug, "Welcome Home Spikey boy, Don't we have catching up to do." with that he walked off the Sunnydale mountain and started to travel down to the depths of the place with memories.

* * *

Well what do you think so far  
first Buffy story  
reveiw. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

* * *

As the sun began to rise over the misty town of Sunnydale the memories of yesterday came flooding back to Buffy the minute her eyes opened.

With that she changed quickly it was still early so she thought she could get out off the house without waking anyone.

With her quick feet and and knowledge of squeaky floorboards she made it out of the house, she walked the nearly empty streets huddling herself she kept looking down at her stomach with passers by looking at her she kept thinking, 'Do you know?'.

She went to the furtherest out reaches by that she walked into the cemetery unknown to funeral survives, she kept walking till she got to her destination the door was boarded up the last time she was here, she looked both ways making sure knowing was there and kicked the door down but felt a twinge in her lower abdomen she grabbed it to try and stop the pain, after a quick second the pain was gone, Buffy walked through the door with out hesitation and looked around the gloomy memorial graves to find something or someone.

"Close the bloody door will you." Said a voice, so familiar but she didn't want to think about it.

"Buffy for fuck sake close the door." she the voice again

Buffy went to the door and shut it bringing the place to darkness but lights suddenly appeared she looked over to a darkish corner and saw a men leaning on a grave, it was him, just standing there with a smirk. "What wrong Buff, no hug, aww I'm hurt.", "Didn't you, miss me, i missed you." he chuckled , Buffy just stood there looking at him, anger and rage burned inside of her.

"What are you doing back." she said out of the corner of her mouth

"Ahh, she speaks, now that's better." he moved from where he was and stepped closer to her

"Answer the question, Spike." She was getting angry

"Well this is my home and well home to you and vampire central i thought lets stop in and say hi then knock the halo off your head by killing you." With that he pounced, Buffy moved out the way.

"Ahhh so the slayer is getting into the moment now is she."

"Go to hell." she shouted back.

"Been their love I do miss it terrible." he smirked and aimed a punch and hit her she hit back, "Now this is more like it, come on slayer show me what your worth.

"You know I really wish I killed you when i had the chance." she kicked him ignoring the pain she felt.

"Awww that hurt, and what chance would that be I mean when we first meet, when we we're "friends" or when we were here or sweaty and gasping for more." he went down, "Poor ickle Buffy you had many chance's and not once have you won or I wouldn't be here right now, but thinking of last time maybe we can have another go for old times sake."

Buffy let her rage out and smacked him one sending him backwards, "I will never do that again, it was a mistake, do you hear me, never again." She kicked him so hard that him he was alive she could of colap's a lung.

"Tell me that's not what you think." there was almost a subtlety in his voice almost showing some emotion.

"Stay away from me." 

* * *

tell me what you think

good did you like

review.

Egolust92.x 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Last time._

_"Tell me that's not what you think." there was almost a subtlety in his voice almost showing some emotion._

_"Stay away from me."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The events from this morning left Buffy a bit of sadness for knowing the father was back, and knowing that now he's here leaves her in a state of mine whether or not to tell him. Should she tell anyone? I mean it won't be long till everyone starts to notice.

She sat down on a bench and watched the people passing by. Looking at all the couples holding hands, she saw parents with their children close by and safe, she started to think. 'That won't be like that for me. My child wouldn't be safe from all the danger I face. I can never be with Spike like that, I mean its day, he's a vampire.' She held her head down, breathed in, and kept reminding herself of what can and won't ever happen.

She got up and started walking again wishing it could solve all her problems.

"When will I ever have a life like everyone else."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Summer's House.**

"Dawn wake up. Breakfast, Dawn," said Willow from the kitchen.

"I'm up, I'm up. Hold on will you?" said Dawn from the stairs, "Where's Buffy? I went into her room and she wasn't there."

"I don't know she probably went out early to workout, I wouldn't worry. So banana pancakes," she said with a smile on her face looking at the young girl before her.

"Yeah sure. Can I get dressed first?" she asked

"Yeah sure, don't be to long, they'll go cold," said Willow. She exited the conversation and walked into the kitchen to get breakfast started.

With that Dawn turned around in time to see her sister walking through the door looking very tired and worn out.

"Where were you this morning?" she asked hands on her hips.

"Out, went for a walk, get off my back will you? I don't need this," she said and pushed passed her sister in a rush.

"Buffy what's wrong?" she asked, her soft voice echoing through the hall.

Buffy turned around on the stairs and replied to her sister.  
"Nothing's wrong. I didn't sleep well last night so don't worry about it," she said and continued to walk up the stairs.

"Was that Buffy?" said Willow coming through the hall with a bowl full of pancake mix.

"Yeah. Something's not right, I just know it." she said

"Well, we'll find out later. First we need some food in our bodies, then we shall see what's troubling Buffy. I'm sure it's nothing, just slayer stuff and all," she said putting an arm behind Dawn and moving her into the kitchen.

"Yeah, we'll find out. We have to," she said and that was the end of the conversation.

* * *

Reveiw tell me what you think

egolust92.x 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**.

* * *

Last Time.

_Buffy turned around on the stairs and replied to her sister._

_"Nothings wrong. I didn't sleep well last night so don't worry about it," she said and continued to walk up the stairs.  
_

_"Was that Buffy?" said Willow coming through the hall with a bowl full of pancake mix._

_"Yeah. Some things not right, I just know it." she said  
_

_"Well, we'll find out later. First we need some food in our bodies, then we shall see what's troubling Buffy. I'm sure it's nothing, just slayer stuff and all," she said putting an arm behind Dawn and moving her into the kitchen.  
_

_"Yeah, we'll find out. We have to," she said and that was the end of the conversation.  
_

* * *

Now.

_Upstairs, Buffy's Room._

'I can't keep doing this, I want keep doing this, I'm strong, then why is it every time I see him I get reminded of the way we were, I know I don't love him, but just remembering when I with him, he makes me want to be with him more.' she thought.

As she went over to her bed and sat down, she looked over at a picture of her, her mother and Dawn, and she wondered how did she do it, raise us, even if Dawn wasn't really their at the time, how did she manage when she was here to look after two teenage girls, she wondered, let alone one who got into trouble and fought a lot.

'I can't have this baby, and I can't let Spike get to me, I've been there before with Angel I know how it goes to feel that empty again if I let Spike in would kill me, and having a baby would put everything and everyone in danger.' she thought, Buffy felt the tears fall down her face as she lead on her side she buried her face into her pillow and just let it out.

Dawn had decided to chug her food down so she could go upstairs and find out what was wrong with her older sister, as she knocked on the door lightly, she waited for a reply.

"Buffy.", "It's me, Can I come in?" she askedshyly. Upon hearing nothing, Dawn decided to creep into her sisters room and see for herself, what she got was shocking, Dawn watched her sister cry her heart out into her pillow. Walking over to her bed she crotched down and placed a hand on her head and gently stroked her hair.

"Buffy, what's wrong?" she asked tilting her head to the side, so she could try and see her face.

"Nothing, not really, everything." muffled Buffy, lifting her head, Dawn saw that Buffy's eyes were puffed up and red, her make-up had smudged and her pillow was soaking wet from all the tears.

"Buffy, I know your the oldest sister, but let me look after you for once, tell me, what's wrong?" Dawn asked politely. Looking into her sisters eyes she saw nothing but pain and fear and for a slayer it was very rare to see fear.

"Dawn, I've screwed up so much lately, I didn't think it could get worse, I thought I had everything under control and now..." she cut herself off because saying the words 'I'm pregnant' scared her so much she was afraid of what people would think. A slayer knocked up, how will she save people now.

"Buffy, please tell me, I can help you, why were you crying?" Dawn asked this time with a stronger tone.

"I'm pregnant." Buffy said as she let her head fall and the tears started to fall down her face and at this moment all Dawn could do was rapped her sister in a tight hug, so she knew that she wasn't alone.

* * *

So what did you all think?  
Next chapter Spike and Buffy madness shall follow.  
Bye for now.

egolust92.

.x.x.x.


End file.
